Héros
by clarocque
Summary: OS Cadeau/Noël-Bella Swan, héroïne au sein d'une compagnie de super héros, se voit emporter au milieu d'une mission en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Jasper, et de son ennemi, Edward. Est-ce que tout va se passer comme il le devrait ? Le danger rôde...


_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, selon l'heure où vous me lisez. J'ai commencé ce OS il y a un bon moment, mais c'est seulement la semaine dernière que j'ai commencé à avoir pleins d'idées. L'envie d'écriture me revient, donc ceux qui trouvent que je suis vraiment une auteure exécrable car je vous faire attendre autant pour mes autres fanfictions, sachez que pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je vais écrire le plus de chapitres que je peux pour les fanfictions en cours d'écriture, comme cela, je vais en avoir quelques unes à vous faire part à des intervalles réguliers, car ceux qui me connaissant savent que je peux autant poster deux chapitres en 1 mois, que 2 en une année. _

_Donc, pour ce Os, je ne crois pas qu'il va y avoir une suite, à moins que des idées me pleuvent dessus, mais je crois que j'ai déjà assez de fanfictions en écriture pour ne pas m'en créer une autre. Mais, je peux vous garantir qu'il va y avoir un bonus, pour les amateur de lemons surtout ! ^^ _

_J'espère que ce texte va vous plaire, pour ma part, j'aime bien l'idée ! :) _

_Soyez gentil avec moi, je vous poste ce texte aujourd'hui, car je pars demain matin en vacances et que je voulais vous le donner pour Noël, donc, les fautes ne sont pas toutes corrigées... je déteste relire mes textes.. -.-' _

_JE VOUS SOUHAITE DONC UN JOYEUX NOËL ET UNE BONNE ANNÉE ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Héros

* * *

Je lui arrachai la tête dans un cri de rage. Bête immonde qui souille notre monde ! C'est avec des créatures comme lui que notre monde fait pitié. Enlever la vie à de pauvres humains qui ne lui ont rien fait, boire du sang, l'idée des vampires me donne la nausée.

Heureusement qu'il y ait des gens comme moi, qui se bat contre les créatures de ce monde.

Je me présente, Isabella, Bella pour mes amis, Isa pour mes coéquipiers et pour tous ceux qui veulent parler de l'héroïne. J'ai 20 ans à mon actif, 10 en tant que super-héros.

_«À dix ans, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, un étrange bonhomme est venu frapper chez moi, j'étais seule à ce moment et je ne savais pas si je devais le faire rentrer, mes parents me répétaient tout le temps de ne pas parler à des étrangers, mais bizarrement, celui-ci dégageait quelque chose qui me montrait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. _

_- Comment vas-tu, me demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait dans notre salon. _

_- Bien, mais, excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ? _

_- Quel impolitesse de ma part, on doit t'avoir appris de ne pas parler aux inconnus, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et je suis comme toi. _

_- Comme moi ? _

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange en toi ces derniers temps, vu ou fait quelque chose de spécial, qui sort de l'ordinaire ? _

_Je rougis, car je savais très bien ce que j'avais fait il y a peu de temps._

_- C'est ce que je pensais et bien, je suis comme toi, mais pas avec les mêmes pouvoirs. que fais-tu ? _

_- Il y a une semaine, je voulais empêcher mon papa de me frapper quand il était saoul, je voulais vraiment pas qu'il me touche, alors, mon papa il a arrêter de bouger et je me suis ensuite retrouver dans ma chambre. _

_- Tu sais ce que tu as fait ? _

_Je secouai la tête._

_- Tu courbes le continuum espace-temps chère Isabella et c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui, pour t'offrir une nouvelle vie, repartir à zéro tout en pratiquant ton pouvoir. Tu vas voir, là-bas il y a pleins d'enfants comme toi et de personnes qui font des choses extraordinaires. _

_- Il y a des enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il font eux ? _

_- Il y a une jeune fille qui voit le futur, une petit garçon avec une force extraordinaire, un autre avec une vitesse stupéfiante, une autre jeune fille qui peut te faire faire ce qu'elle veut seulement par le toucher... Les jeunes que je viens de te nommer ont tous ton âge, car c'est à 10 ans qu'ils se manifestent, les pouvoirs je veux dire. Je dirige une formation de super héros, qui vient en aide aux personnes dans le besoin. Abandonnerais-tu ta vie d'aujourd'hui pour aider le monde, Isabella ? Viendrais-tu avec moi ?_

_- Mon papa me fera pu de mal et j'entendrai pu ma maman gémir ? _

_- Non. »_

J'étais contente de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bon dans ma vie. Carlisle m'avait beaucoup aidé, j'avais connu une enfance heureuse après être parti loin de mon père alcoolique et de ma salope de mère. Là-bas, je rencontrai la jeune fille, Alice, qui voyait l'avenir et elle m'avertit que nous serions de grandes amis, je l'aimais bien, elle était sympathique, mais je crois que je préfèrerais de loin ce jeune garçon dans son coin, tout seul en train de lire. Et j'avais raison, le premier jour, j'avais fait plusieurs tests pour qu'ils sachent ce que je maitrisais déjà, le deuxième jour aussi, mais le troisième jour, j'avais pu rejoindre les enfants de mon âge.

_«Le jeune garçon que j'avais aperçu il y a trois jour était en train de se faire agacer par un gars plus vieux, le gars plus âgé lui avait volé son livre et le balançait au-dessus de la tête du petit. Je pris pas le temps de penser et stoppai le temps. _

_Le plus vieux avait les cheveux roux, semblait très prétentieux et avait les yeux verts, je le haïssais déjà. Le plus petit, celui de mon âge avait des cheveux mi-long en boucle blonde, les yeux gris et semblait vraiment réfléchie, plus que le prétentieux. Je sautai et attrapai le livre, touchai le jeune garçon et me concentrai sur ce qui était ma nouvelle chambre dans cet établissement charmant. Je mis retrouvai aussitôt et le jeune garçon se mit à regarder partout autour de lui complètement déboussolé avant de poser les yeux sur moi. _

_- Où, où je suis ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Dans ma chambre, répondis-je en lui tendant son livre. _

_- Merci, me remercia-t-il. _

_- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et toi ? _

_- Jasper Withlock._

_- Enchanté, lui avais-je répondu. »_

Et ce fut le début d'une longue amitié au cours du quel j'avais appris que son pouvoir consistait à être élastique, bien qu'à cet âge, il pouvait à peine le faire.

Aujourd'hui, alors que nous avions tous les deux 20 ans, nous étions encore les meilleurs amis, la différence, c'est que lui est fiancé à Alice et moi je suis encore toute seule.

Je brûlai le corps du vampire, pour qu'il n'ai aucune chance de ce reformer et me téléportai jusqu'au bureau. Mais ce que je ne prévoyais pas, c'est que je tomberais sur Edward en arrivant chez moi (et oui, j'habite encore dans l'établissement de Carlisle, pourquoi changer ? Je m'y sens bien).

Edward, le rouquin qui nous a fait du trouble toute nos jeunesse à moi et Jasper, je le hais car il copie les dons des personnes qu'il a rencontrer et toucher, donc il est super puissant et si je ne vais pas assez vite, quand je stoppe le temps, s'il copie mon pouvoir à ce moment, il pourra résister et être avec moi dans ce moment. Le plus compliqué, c'est qu'un des élèves ici lit dans les pensées et Masen ce l'est approprié ce qui m'aide encore moins si je veux stopper le temps sans qu'il le sache. Il faut que j'y pense à la dernière, mais vraiment dernière seconde. En 10 ans, il n'a pas changer, toujours cet air prétentieux dans le visage, ces cheveux roux ébouriffé et ce regard vert. Il fut aussi surpris que moi que je déboule dans le bureau de Carlisle et lui tombe dessus. Je me relevai et lui tendit la main pour l'aider, mais il la rejeta, sale prétentieux ! Je le vis sourire et le haïs encore plus.

Carlisle nous regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Et bien, Bella, tu as mené à terme cette mission ? Me demanda mon chef.

- Oui, Carlisle, nous ne reverrons pas ce parasite.

- C'est étonnant, entendis-je Edward chuchoter à lui même.

- T'as un problème Masen ? lui criais-je dessus.

- Oui, toi. tu es tellement empotée que je suis surpris que tu ais réussis quelque chose d'aussi facile.

- Non, mais t'es un enfoiré ! Je réussis toutes mes missions ! Lui répliquais-je.

- Mademoiselle la pimbêche a-t-elle parler ? Ce n'est pas toi qui, la semaine passée, n'a pas réussis à tuer ce troll des forêts ?

- Ce n'est en rien de ma faute, on m'a attribuer comme coéquipière une folle qui a tout fait foiré !

- Les excuses, souffla-t-il.

- On taquine ceux qu'on aime, entendis-je Carlisle dire.

- On ne s'aime pas ! Hurlais-je, vite suivis par Edward.

Carlisle parti à rire et je décidai de quitter ce bureau avant de commettre une grave erreur. Je sentis un coup de vent à côté de moi me bousculer, espèce d'enculé de Masen ! Il a malheureusement le don de l'extrême vitesse aussi, ce qui fait qu'il peut bouger tellement vite qu'on ne le voit pas.

Je rentrai en colère dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami sans frapper, mauvaise idée. Je ressortis aussi vite que je pouvais en m'excusant. Je m'étais trompé de porte et était rentrer dans la chambre d'Emmett, mon ami à la force supérieur et Rosalie, mon amie qui commande ce qu'elle veut faire faire aux autres par le toucher et ceux-ci était en plein ébat. Ce visionnement m'avait valu que je n'étais plus en colère, je me retournai et vit Masen qui me regardait, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- Alors, Swan, on joue les perverses et on espionne ?

- Pas plus que toi, lui répondis-je rapidement alors que je savais parfaitement que si je m'emportais, je pouvais faire des choses et le regretter plus tard.

Je parti et entrai dans l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage plus haut, celui de mon meilleur ami, quand je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi. Je vis Edward à côté de moi, mais il semblait distant. Je décidai de passer outre ce détail et de l'ignorer, une fois sortit de l'ascenseur je parti vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Je pris mes précaution cette fois et frapper à la porte, je ne voulais pas non plus le surprendre en train de faire l'amour à Alice.

Il m'ouvrit rapidement et me fit entrer.

- Tu as pris plus de temps que prévus, me chicana-t-il.

- Je sais, je suis tombé sur Masen en revenant, mais vraiment tombé, et puis, tu me connais, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répliquer à sa connerie. Et là, il y a Carlisle qui a lancer qu'on taquinait ceux qu'on aime. Comment je pourrais aimé cette enfoiré, à part sa belle gueule, ya rien. Rien du tout. C'est un connard, point final.

- Oula, Bella. Si tu l'aimes pas, arrête de parler de lui comme ça. Enfin, t'a plus crier que d'autre chose. Puis-je te rappeler pour la énième fois que sa chambre est jute à côté de la mienne et qu'il doit y être en ce moment et avoir tout entendu. Et, depuis quand trouves-tu qu'il a une belle gueule ? Avant c'était toujours, ce connard, laid, enfoiré, enculé.

Je rougis fortement en pensant à ce fait. Jasper et cette maudite écoute !

- Argh... mais... j'ai pas dit ça ! Il est vraiment laid !

- Oui... c'est ça, me sourit-il.

- T'es un enfoiré toi aussi, marmonnais-je, un air méchant sur le visage.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne humeur ! Pas d'Edward dans mes jambes aujourd'hui ! Il est en mission, je lui souhaite bien de ce faire manger un bras ou deux!

Non...je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. Mais bon, s'il pouvait avoir peur au point de voir que la vie vaut d'être vécu et qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de m'embêter et de vivre sa vie, ce serait bien! Je sortis de ma chambre dans mon cher pyjama jaune poussin. Tout le monde ou presque dans cet établissement va déjeuner en pyjama et ce, depuis toujours, je ne manquerai pas à la règle. J'arrivai dans la salle et manqua me faire renverser par un cher petit nouveau qui n'avait sûrement pas encore compris qu'il fallait regarder droit devant lui quand il marchait.

Je lui souris et stoppé le temps à ce moment. J'avais le goût de m'amuser ce matin !

Je vis une jeune fille avec son pied dans l'allée, prête à faire basculer un jeune garçon, je tournai la chaise dans l'autre sens pour que le petit ne tombe pas la face dans son plateau et qu'elle ne puisse se moquer de lui. Je passai à côté d'Edward, qui avait, cette fois-ci, pas prévu que j'allais arrêter le temps ! Voilà une occasion en or.

Il était assis à sa table et approchait une bouchée de sa gaufre à sa bouche, je me permis de la lui volée et je me permis aussi de vidée son assiette (il n'en restait pas beaucoup) et de terminer son verre de lait. Ensuite, j'allai chercher des essuies-touts et en mis dans son pantalon, comme s'il sortait de la salle de bain et que c'était rester pris... oui... je sais... je suis une grande gamine. Je tournai la tête dans tout les sens, regardant ce que je pouvais lui faire de plus... et je vis Tanya Denali, une jeune fille qui avait des vus sur Edward, mais qui, comme je l'ai entendu dire, se faisait repousser à chaque fois. Saviez-vous que les personnes, quand elles sont stoppées dans le temps ne sont pas des statuts de pierres ? Il est sûr qu'elles gardent la position dans laquelle elles étaient au moment où le temps arrêtait, mais elle pouvait facilement être changer de position. Je décidai donc de jouer à la marionnette humaine. Je pris donc la main d'Edward qui amenait sa fourchette à sa bouche et la lui baissai en enlevant le couvert. J'allai chercher Tanya qui, heureusement, ne pesait pas trop lourd. Je reculai la chaise d'Edward qui, lui, était lourd et assis Tanya sur ces genoux, face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Je mis les mains d'Edward sur ses hanches, j'ai bien pensé à une autre place, mais faut pas poussé la blague un peu trop non plus, et approchai leur face de fait qu'ils avaient l'air de s'embrasser, je voudrais bien voir leur réaction, mais je crois que ce serait mieux que je sorte , regarde par la fenêtre et attende d'Edward parte pour sa mission pour revenir manger, car sa gaufre et bien... elle était déjà beaucoup entamer.

Donc, je sortis, et me plaçai derrière la porte du fond, où personne ne passais ou presque et regardai par la fenêtre avant de repartir le temps. Le tout avait duré 15 minutes, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je vis le regard perdue de la petite fille qui se retrouvait soudainement assise de l'autre côté, le petit gars passer sans problème, Edward vouloir se défaire de la prise de Tanya alors que celle-ci l'entoure de ses bras et le sert fort. Il réussit à se défaire d'elle (celle-ci à un don plus qu'inutile, avoir la peau qui scintille) et quand il regarda son assiette vide, je n'entendis que: « SWAAAAAAANNNNN !» résonnai dans la cafète avant que son regard ne se porte sur le miens. Merde, je suis repéré. J'arrêtai de rire et décidai de m'enfuir, je n'eus le temps que d'entendre tous les enfants partir à rire, sûrement en voyant le papier sortir du pantalon d'Edward avant que l'on me plaque contre le mur du corridor où je courais. J'avais un tout petit peu oublier qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées et avancer très vite...

Edward me serrait très fort les poignets et me maintenait contre le mur. Je suis sûr que je vais avoir des bleus. Mais il ne disait rien... et il ne bougeait pas, on dirait presque qu'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Je décidai de penser rapidement à quelque chose dans l'espoir que ça le choc et qu'il me lâche pour que la circulation sanguine de mes bras repartent correctement faire son chemin jusqu'à mes doigts. Je repensai donc à ce que j'avais vu dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett.

Je le sentis se raidir, mais pas juste lui... Mauvaise idée Bella ! Penses à un de tes rêves les plus dégoutant ! Je me souvins alors de la fois que j'avais rêver de Carlisle habillé tout de cuir noir et fouettant l'air avec une cravache, il faisait vachement peur. L'effet fut immédiat et Edward se détendis.

-Tu me lâche maintenant ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu me le paieras Swan, tu vas voir, quand tu auras besoin de moi, je ne serai pas là pour t'aider, me dit-il, mystérieusement, avant de me lâché et de partir.

Que voulait-il dire par ça ?

Le lendemain, je sus que quelque chose arriverait et que, certainement, je comprendrais ce qu'Edward voulait dire, quand Carlisle me convoqua dans son bureau et que j'y retrouvai Edward et Jasper.

- J'ai une mission particulièrement difficile à vous confiez, à tous les trois, j'espère que vous pourrez coopérer pour une fois, nous lança-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je vous ais tous les trois choisis car vous êtes les plus forts de mon institut et les plus qualifier pour attraper ce vil personnage.

- Qui est-il ? Demanda calmement Jasper, comme à son habitude.

- Il se prénomme Laurent, de race noir, assez grand, cheveux long en rasta noir. C'est tout ce que nous avons comme information. D'autre institut on envoyer de leur membres, mais aucun n'est revenu, causant une perte de 5 héros au total. Comme aucun n'est revenu, nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable et quel est son don. Mais nous suivons ces déplacements et dans peu de temps il sera pas très loin d'ici, à la grande jeté, faites attention de ne pas y tombé, s'il vous plaît, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre. Vous partirez dans 1 heures, donc, nourrissez-vous bien, prenez vos précautions et vous partirez, s'il y a un quelqueconque problème et que vous avez besoin de renfort, contactez-moi par le biais de se médaillon, ouvrez-le et un message nous parviendra, ne le perdez pas, il nous permet aussi d'avoir votre position sur le terrain. Bonne chance à tous.

Nous ne répondîmes rien et partîmes vers la cafétéria, la mine basse. Essayant de ne pas pensez que nous allons risquer nos vies aujourd'hui. Pour ma part, j'espère qu'Edward va quand même m'aider si je me retrouve dans le pétrin, qu'il ne me porte pas rigueur pour la maigre blague que je lui ais faite la veille.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je mange, mais je n'avais pas d'appétit, seul Jasper m'adressait la parole pour me dire qu'à nous trois ce serait un jeu d'enfants. Trois contre 1 donc un qui a plusieurs pouvoirs pour lui tout seul. La vie est injuste.

Il était temps pour nous de partir, j'aurais bien pu apparaître sur les lieux, mais je préférais ne pas avoir à transporter quelqu'un avec moi et Jasper ne pourrait donc pas venir dans ce cas. Nous étions donc tous les trois dans un camion de la compagnie, innocent de l'extérieur, mais bourré d'équipement à l'intérieur. J'étais assise à l'arrière alors que les garçons étaient assis à l'avant, Edward conduisait. Nous faisions la route en silence, se concentrant sur ce qui allait se passer.

Tout étais prévu, Edward écoute les pensées aux alentours (il peut capter les pensées de quiconque de très loin maintenant il paraît) ensuite je stoppe le temps en touchant Jasper pour qu'il puisse bouger pendant ce temps et il l'immobilise avec son corps en cas de problème, ensuite on l'assomme, on lui met des menottes ou ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter et on le ramène à l'agence. La seule lacune est que l'on ne connaît pas son don et que cela pourrait être dangereux vu qu'on se dirigeait vers une falaise.

Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain qui était plutôt désertique je dois l'avouer. Jasper et moi sortîmes en premier pendant qu'Edward faisait quelque chose dans la camionnette, quand il sortit, nous marchâmes un peu vers l'endroit, vu que nous nous étions garé à quelques mètres. Une fois au milieu, je lançai un regard à Jasper qui me relança un regard qui montrait clairement qu'il fallait que je fasse attention. Il regarda ensuite Masen qui hocha la tête. Je le vis fermer les yeux et se concentrer.

Après quelques secondes, un pli se forma entre ses deux yeux. Y avait-il un problème ?

- Rien, dit-il, je n'entends rien, pas de pensées, même pas les vôtres.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort. Nous vîmes alors du coin de l'œil un mouvement et ce qui me sembla être des revolvers.

- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! Cria Jasper alors qu'Edward et moi nous étalâmes au sol et que nous sentîmes une balle siffler au dessus de nos têtes.

Edward se leva rapidement et s'éloigna le plus qu'il pouvait, je savais se qu'il essayait de savoir, sur combien de mètres ne pouvions nous pas utiliser nos dons. J'avais effectivement essayer moi-même et je n'étais capable de rien. Jasper et moi allâmes se cacher derrière quelques arbres attendant qu'Edward revienne. Je lançai un regard au dessus de mon épaule pour savoir où ce fou se trouvait maintenant, il était plutôt loin et semblait attendre quelque chose. Edward revint finalement devant nous.

- Nous ne pouvons utiliser nos pouvoirs dans un rayon d'environ 200 mètres autour de lui, nous dit-il. Il stoppe tout pouvoir, mais semble lui-même en posséder un de plus, il ne serait pas aussi calme au sinon.

Je vis un éclair passer dans les yeux de Jasper, il venait d'avoir un idée.

- Masen, dit-il, n'est surtout aucun contact physique avec Laurent, si celui-ci stoppe tous les dons, le fait de l'absorber pourrait t'enlever tout les tiens et je crois que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Edward hocha la tête en compréhension et remercia Jasper de l'avoir avertit. Tiens donc, Masen devient plus poli. Ce dernier sortit alors de son veston deux fusils, c'est donc cela qu'il cherchait dans la camionnette tout à l'heure. Il en donna un à Jasper et en garda un pour lui.

J'étais donc complètement inutile.

- Swan, Jasper et moi allons tenter un diversion, va à la camionnette, va te chercher de quoi tirer et ouvre le médaillon (c'est à moi qu'il me l'avait confier), je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de renfort.

J'acquiesçai. Je vis alors Jasper et Edward sortir de leur cachette et tirer dans la direction de Laurent qui évitait facilement les balles des deux garçons. Je me lançai alors à la course vers le camion, mais je sentis un force me frapper de plein fouet et me faire revoler dans les airs pour aller frapper les arbres qui m'avait protéger il y a quelques secondes. Je me relevai et voulu repartir quand je fus encore arrêté par cette même force mais qui m'envoya valser beaucoup plus loin, j'entendais encore des coups de feu alors que j'étais lancer vers le ravin.

Je ne criai pas, ce n'était pas dans ma nature de criai de peur, mais j'avoue que le fait de tomber bientôt dans le vide ne me plaisait pas, surtout que je ne pouvais utiliser mon don pour réapparaître en haut. J'entendis alors un cri d'homme alors que la force me lâchai sur le bord de la jetée et que je tombai dans le vide.

- BELLAAA ! Entendis-je crier.

Je m'accrochai autant que je pu à une roche qui dépassait sur le bord du ravin et essayai de me concentrer sur ne pas lâcher prise. J'entendis un autre coup de feu, un autre cri, mais je n'aurais pu dire de qui, je commençais à paniquer. Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide et mes mains commençaient à glisser, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je pensais à ce que j'aurais pu vivre, trouver l'amour, me marier, avoir des enfants, passer pleins de temps avec mes amis, continuer mon travaille de justicière, arrêter pour des congés de maternité, être heureuse.

Je croyais que cela faisait plusieurs heures que je pendais dans le vide alors que cela devait être quelques secondes. Je vis alors une main entrer dans mon champs de vision, mais ne réagit pas.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, prend ma main, Bella, ne fait pas sa, accroche-toi, donne-moi ta main, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul. Bellaaa...

Cette dernière répétition de mon nom me sortit de ma léthargie et je lançai une de mes mains dans celle qui attendait juste cela.

J'entendis tout à coup un autre coup de feu et cela me surprit tellement que je lâchai un peu la prise sur cette main que l'on me tendait.

- Bella, tiens bon, je peux te relever maintenant.

Je sentis une autre main s'étirer pour aller attraper ma taille, ce qui était humainement possible, il faut être élastique pour faire cette exploit. Jasper...

On me souleva ensuite avec une force déconcertante et Jasper se mit en position assise en m'attirant contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras musclé, je me collai un peu plus contre lui, il venait de me sauver la vie.

- Bella... Dit celui qui me tenait dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Jasper,

maintenant que je n'étais plus dans le vide, j'avais récupérer un peu de mes esprits et cette voix n'appartenait pas à Jasper, mais bien à Edward.

Je levai le regard et croisai deux prunelles vertes, j'eus un léger sursaut et je voulu sortir de son étreinte, mais Edward resserra légèrement sa prise. Je ne savais plus quoi pensée. Je le poussai alors et me levai. Je vis dans ses yeux un éclat de tristesse passai avant qu'une expression de douleur prenne la place. Je regardai son corps et vit qu'il était blessé à la jambes gauches, il avait sûrement été touché par une balle et pourtant il s'était lancé pour me rattraper. S'il avait pu utiliser le don de Jasper, l'élasticité et le don d'Emmett, la force, c'est que Laurent devait être mort.

J'étais encore debout devant Edward qui gémissait légèrement quand je sentis quelqu'un venir à côté de moi, Jasper. Il me serra dans ses bras et je le serrai encore plus fort, heureuse de voir que mon meilleur ami n'avait rien, mais il fallait s'occuper d'Edward.

Jasper se pencha et mis son bras autour de la taille de Masen alors que celui s'appuyait dessus, nous avançâmes lentement vers le camion, une fois là-bas, j'ouvris le coffre arrière et vis un de ses grand sacs noirs qui servent à installer les corps morts et celui-ci était tout en relief, Laurent était donc vraiment mort. Je tassai le corps avec un léger dédain et j'aidai Jasper à installer Edward à l'arrière. Une fois cela fait, j'embarquai à l'avant côté passager alors que Jasper se préparait à conduire.

Nous roulâmes relativement vite pour permettre à Edward d'avoir des soins au plus vite, celui-ci s'était étendu et avait fermer ses yeux, mais comme son ventre bougeait encore (oui j'avais vérifier) il vivait toujours, je le surveillai alors tout le long du trajet, fixant ses traits qui reflétaient la douleur et pensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour moi alors qu'il m'avait promis que si j'avais des problèmes, il ne m'aiderait pas. Il n'était peut-être pas si méchant dans le fond.

Nous arrivâmes à l'établissement en trombe et une équipe de secouriste prirent en charge Edward et le corps de Laurent, nous devions ramener celui-ci vivant, j'espère que l'on ne serrait pas chialer. Carlisle entra rapidement sur ce moment dans le garage et quand il me vit moi et Jasper, un éclat de soulagement passa dans ses yeux et il vint nous serrai dans ses bras.

- Mais... où est Edward, demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Les secouristes l'on prit en charge, Carlisle, il a été touché par une balle. Laurent stoppait tous les dons dans un rayon d'environ 200 mètres autour de lui, il avait avec lui deux revolvers et son pouvoir, qui semblait créer des champs de force. Edward avait penser à amener des guns, donc nous avons pu nous défendre, mais il a voulu balancer Bella en bas de la jetée, Edward s'est laisser déconcentrer par cela, il a reçut une balle dans la cuisse, mais ça ne l'a pas arrêter, il a tirer en direction de Laurent très rapidement, celui l'a reçut un bras et à lâcher un de se revolver. Edward s'est ensuite lancé vers Bella qui se retenait au bord de la falaise mais semblait bientôt lâcher, à ce que j'ai vu, il lui a parler un peu pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Mais Edward était trop faible pour la remonter et je ne pouvais lâcher Laurent des yeux, j'ai alors fait la seule chose qui nous permettrait de tout régler, j'ai tirer sur Laurent, un coup fatale, dans la tête, je l'ai tuer, et nous avons retrouver nos pouvoirs. Edward a pu remonter Bella et nous sommes revenu ici, voilà mon rapport, lui dicta Jasper.

-D'accord, je comprends, vous avez fait de votre mieux. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous chicaner parce que vous l'avez tuer, des vies étaient en danger, vous avez bien fait, ce ne serait pas une perte pour nous, il avait déjà assez tuer de monde comme ça.

Carlisle nous congédia alors et nous pûmes retourner dans nos chambres. Je ne me fis pas prier et je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me changer, quand je vis que mes paumes de mains étaient à vif. Je me dirigeai vers la mini pharmacie dans ma chambre et prit du peroxyde pour désinfecter mes plais pour ensuite mettre de l'ozonol et des pansements. Je me mis dans du linges bien confortable et regardai l'heure, il était déjà midi et demi, je pense que je devrais aller manger, mais j'étais crevé. Je me laissai donc tombé sur mon lit et fermai les yeux.

Je me rappelai alors comment Edward m'avait sauver, comment il avait dit mon nom. Je revoyais sans cesse la scène où il me serrait contre lui, comme si j'étais réellement importante.

Je me relevai rapidement interrompant mes pensées par exprès. Mais à quoi pensais-je ! Je le hais ce gars, en tout cas, je le haïssais un peu plus auparavant.

Est-ce qu'Edward allait bien ?

Cette question me taraudait alors que j'étais toujours debout dans ma chambre. Je décidai alors d'aller faire un tour aux urgences de notre établissement, je ne ferais que demander de ses nouvelles et partirai ensuite pour manger un petit quelque chose.

Je m'habillai d'une légère veste car les couloirs n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de plus chaud et parti en direction du rez-de-chaussé, au pavillon de l'hôpital.

Je me rendis à l'accueil où Esmée, la femme de Carlisle, s'occupait de dossier.

-Bonjour Esmée, lui dis-je.

-Bonjour ma belle fille, que puis-je pour toi ce midi ?

- Je viens pour des nouvelles de Ma... d'Edward Masen, dis-je à la dame que je prenais pour ma mère.

- Oh... il est en salle d'opération, la balle était toujours logée dans sa jambe et pour qu'il puisse encore s'en servir, il fallait à tout prix la lui retirer le plus vite possible.

- Et comment cela se passe-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles. Ils ne devraient pas y avoir de complication.

- Devraient ?

- Il y a toujours des risques ma belle.

- Il pourrait mourir ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Mais il pourrait perdre sa jambe ou il y a toujours le risque de la mort, si tout se passe très mal. Car si il réagit mal au traitement ou si son pouls s'emballe trop...

- Non, tous va bien ce passer, je le connais, il va survivre à une balle dans la jambe ! Essayais-je de me convaincre.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui Bella, alors que depuis toute petite, tu viens me voir pour te plaindre de lui ? Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

- Il a décidé aujourd'hui de me sauver la vie Esmée, lui dis-je sans préciser qu'il m'avait serré dans ses bras comme on ne le fait pas avec sa Némésis. Je peux attendre dans la salle d'attente ?

-Bien sûr ma belle, tu veux que je t'avertisse dès qu'on a des nouvelles ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir dans l'un des rare siège de la salle d'attente, car la plus part des personnes étant ici on été rejeté par leur famille et les seules personnes qui attendent ici sont ceux qui attendent des nouvelles. Carlisle avait été obligé il y a plusieurs années de construire cet hôpital intégrer, car premièrement, ils devaient faire le transport jusqu'à l'autre hôpital et ce n'était pas pratique, deuxièmement, il avait les moyens de se l'offrir et de payer des gens très compétant et dernièrement, comme nous nous mettions souvent en danger, c'était plus facile d'avoir le notre et la police ne se mêlait pas de nos affaires dans ce cas-là.

Je me mis a attendre, laissant mes pensées divaguer entre Edward, son opération, se qu'il a fait pour moi et tous les nombreux coups fendant qu'on s'était fait par le passé.

_«Je me promenais dans le couloir vers la chambre de Jasper, j'avais alors 13 ans, et je vis la porte de la chambre d'Edward et j'eus une soudaine idée. Je stoppai le temps rapidement et entrer dans la chambre dans laquelle Edward se trouvait, stoppé dans le temps, il jouait en ce moment à un jeu vidéo sur sa console portable. Je le lui prit des mains et supprimai sa parti à 150 000 points. Oui, une très bonne vengeance, me dis-je. Il l'avait bien mériter, la veille il m'avait fait un croche-pied alors que je me dirigeais pour chercher mon lunch et j'étais tomber sur deux garçons et nous avions été tous les trois remplis de nourriture. Edward, à côté de moi, riait comme un fou de ma face pleines de patates pilées. »_

_« -Non ! Alice, je ne mettrai pas cette jupe trop courte, je vais faire rire de moi ! Et Masen ne s'en garderas pas, tu le sais bien !»_

_- Mais Bella, tu t'en vas sur tes 16 ans et je ne t'ai jamais vu ou presque féminine. _

_- Merci..._

_- Aller ! Bella, juste cette fois ! _

_- D'accord..._

_J'enfilai la dites jupe, me trouvant ridicule dans celle-ci. Alice et Jasper (car oui, le traite était bien présent dans la chambre, mais n'avait rien dit pour me défendre) me forcèrent de sortir car ils voulaient aller voir le film qu'ils projetaient dans la salle de cinéma. _

_Malheureusement, les seules places de disponible était complètement à gauche, collé au mur et pour y aller il fallait passer par la première rangée, pendant la projection, car nous étions en retard. Alice me prit la main et me tira, Jasper nous suivant. Mais alors que j'étais à l'avant en train de passer, Masen, que je n'avais pas vu et qui se trouvais au milieu de la première rangée, trouva amusant de se servir de sa vitesse pour baisser ma jupe. Je me retrouvai en culotte devant tout le monde qui commencèrent à rire. Je fis alors la chose qui me semblait le plus naturelle, je stoppai le temps, mais se con de Masen avait prévu le coup et l'avait fait en même temps que moi et n'était donc pas gelée. Je remontai ma jupe avec rage et le regardai avec un regard de la mort avant de lui affligé une gifle qu'il n'avait pas prévu et dont il se rappellerait longtemps. Il réagit à peine, se disant qu'il l'avait sûrement mériter, je crois. Mais j'avais tout faux, car le lendemain, sur les murs de l'établissement je vis de tonnes de photos de moi en culottes roses. Comment avait-il réussis à prendre une photo ? Je ne me posai pas la question plus longtemps et commençai à arracher les affiches des murs avec l'aide de Rosalie, d'Emmett, Alice et Jasper que j'avais appeler en renfort.»_

Je sortis de mes souvenirs pour penser au fait que Rosalie n'avait jamais touché Edward, pas un seul contact. Heureusement, car celle-ci à le pouvoir de faire faire ce qu'elle veut aux gens qu'elle touche et c'est un pouvoir que je veux pas du tout qu'Edward se procure, imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu me faire faire ! C'est sûrement pour cela que Rosalie l'évitait comme la peste, elle avait sûrement penser la même chose que moi.

- Bella, murmura Esmée qui était à côté de moi tout à coup.

- Il va bien ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

Esmée me regarda avec un regard tendre et avec un petit sourire dont elle seule connaissait le secret.

- Oui, il va bien, il va pouvoir remarcher après une petite adaptation, il va être comme neuf dans une ou deux semaines, c'est un fort jeune homme. Il est dans sa chambre, la 23, il dort car on lui a administré de la morphine pour lui empêcher de ressentir la douleur.

- Merci, Esmée, je vais aller le voir je crois.

Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette pulsion, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je le vois. Est-ce relié à un choc vis-à-vis ma presque mort, au fait que ce soit lui qui ma sauver, qu'il s'est prit une balle par ma faute.

J'entrai dans la chambre et le vit aussitôt, il était blanc comme la mort et il avait une transfusion dans le bras, ainsi qu'un moniteur et un bandage à la jambe. Je m'avançai lentement vers la chaise à côté de lui, comme si ce n'était pas ma place. En le voyant comme ça, je pris encore plus conscience que s'il était dans cet état, c'est par ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention, me dépêcher plus, jamais il n'aurait reçut cette balle si j'avais fait mieux se que j'avais à faire.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, car c'était de ma faute.

- Excuse-moi, murmurais-je doucement en baissant la tête.

Vous vous attendiez peut-être à ce qu'il se réveille, qu'il lève difficilement la main en essuyant ma larme et me disant que je n'y étais pour rien, et non, ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Il ne se passa tout simplement rien, il dormait encore. Et je crois que c'est pour le mieux. Je regardai son visage tout pâle, ses traits relaxés, comme s'il ne souffrait pas, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Je regardai ensuite sa poitrine où l'on voyait les muscles à travers la chemise de l'hôpital, son ventre qui se gonflait et se vidait au rythme de sa lente respiration.

Je regardai sa main qui était posé à côté de lui, j'avançai la mienne tout doucement, comme si je devais apprivoiser une petit animal sauvage et lui prit sa main, elle était tout froide et il n'y avait aucune résistance dans ses doigts. Il était tout simplement endormi.

Je pensai à lâcher sa main, mais étrangement, je me disais que s'il s,était prit cette balle pour me sauver moi pendant que je pendais dans le vide, je pouvais bien le réconforter à ma manière pendant sa convalescence, du moins, pendant qu'il dort.

Il devait être aux alentours de 16 heures, quand je sentis la fatigue me gagner peu à peu.

Je me réveillai seulement en entendant quelqu'un entrai dans la chambre. Je me rassis correctement, car je m'était accoté la tête sur le lit, et lâchai la main d'Edward. Je regardai qui était rentré. C'était un gars nommé Eleazar, le meilleur chirurgien de notre établissement. Il vérifia l'état d'Edward, tout sembla correcte il me semble. Eleazar n'était pas du genre à parler si des questions n'étaient pas posés. C'est pourquoi je m'y aventuré.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, ses signes vitaux sont complètement normal et si j'ai raison, ce qui est sûrement le cas, comme son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent, il doit être en train de se réveiller. Je vais vous laisser et je vais demander à l'infirmière de vous apporter quelque chose à manger.

- Merci Eleazar, dis-je alors qu'il sortait.

Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était déjà 19h30, mais je ne pus y penser plus profondément car je sentis un mouvement du côté d'Edward. Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla un peu déboussolé. Il balaya la salle du regard et quand il me vit, il me sembla voir un éclat de surprise dans son regard.

- Bella ?

- Elle-même, répondis-je.

- Il est quel heure, demanda-t-il alors que je lui répondais. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mentis-je.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais attendu dans la salle d'attente pour lui et que je l'avais veillé.

Il ne répondit pas car l'infirmière entra avec un chariot qui contenait deux repas, un pour Edward, plus léger et un pour moi, beaucoup plus consistant. Un autre bon point de cet hôpital, la bouffe qu'on y sert est toujours excellente, c'est la même qu'on sert aux autres «pensionnaires». Edward et moi mangeâmes et aucun de nous deux ne prononçâmes un mot, c'était plutôt stressant. Quand nous eûmes terminer, je me décidai à parler.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je.

- Mais pourquoi, demanda-t-il, un peu déboussolé.

- C'est de ma faute si tu es ici, dis-je la voix déjà un peu tremblante. Si j'avais été plus prudente aussi...

Il ne répondit rien, je m'y attendais, il ne me semblait pas être le gars à avoir du remord lui aussi, ni a faire semblant du contraire pour consoler l'autre, je lui en étais redevable, je préfère qu'il ne mente pas. Mais il me surprit lorsqu'il me prit doucement la main et esquissa un léger sourire. Je le lui rendis, faiblement, essuyant discrètement ma larme.

Eleazar entra alors dans la chambre et j'enlevai rapidement ma main de celle d'Edward. Eleazar fit son compte-rendu à Edward et quand le docteur sortir après avoir administré une faible dose de morphine à Edward qui souffrait légèrement selon lui. Un silence gêné s'installa entre Masen et moi et je me levai précipitamment.

- Je vais y aller je crois.

- Tu vas revenir demain, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je... peut-être... répondis un peu embarrasser.

- Bella, m'appela Edward alors que je tournais la poignée. Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service avant, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis rapidement.

- Pourrais-tu aller dans ma chambre et m'amener la couverture sur mon lit, s'il te plaît.

J'hochai la tête et je sortir. En marchant vers l'ascenseur, je me demander pourquoi il voulait cette couverture en particulier. Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'elle était chaude et les nuits froides, où avait-elle une importance particulière pour lui. Arriver dans sa chambre, je rentrai, ayant l'impression, cette fois-ci, que je violais son intimité. J'allumai la lumière et remarqua que sa chambre était étonnement très bien rangée, alors que je croyais qu'il était complètement bordélique. Il y avait pleins de Cds dans sa bibliothèque et que dans le coin, il y avait un piano électronique, avec des partitions éparpillées autour. Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait du piano... Je me dirigeai vers le lit et vis la dites couverture. Elle était brune chocolat, extrêmement douce avec de légers motifs d'une couleur plus caramel. Je la pris et ne pu m'empêcher de la coller contre moi et de la sentir, elle sentait Edward, pas que je l'avais vraiment sentis, mais ces derniers jours, j'avais été plus près de lui que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je fermai la lumière et sortit.

Je me téléportai (c'est ça contrôler le continuum espace-temps, c'est bien pratique) et une fois de retour dans la section hôpital, je me dirigeai vers la chambre 23, en entrant, je vis qu'Edward s'était endormi. Je pris la couverture, la lui mis dessus en faisant bien attention qu'il soit bien recouvert. Je le regardai ensuite, il avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui tomber dans ses yeux, bien qu'ils soient fermés.

- Merci... murmura-t-il très doucement.

Je ne savais pas qu'il ne dormait pas encore, je retirai ma main rapidement de son front, elle y était resté que trop longtemps. Je ne répondis pas et sortis tout doucement en faisant attention de ne pas claquer la porte.

Il était déjà 20h24. J'étais fatiguée, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Jasper. Je mis rendis plutôt rapidement et cognai rapidement à sa porte.

Il m'ouvrit.

- Bella, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence alors que je te chercher depuis notre retour ?

Je ne fis pas attention à ses paroles et entrai. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et je le sentis faire de même à côté de moi et comme c'est un lit simple, nous étions plutôt rapproché. Je le sentis qui se mettait sur le côté, comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait me faire parler.

- Où étais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Dans la salle d'attente et ensuite dans la chambre 23.

- Tu es resté avec Edward toute l'après-midi.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

Jasper savait très bien que pour me faire parler il ne fallait pas me poser de grosses questions.

- C'est à cause de moi s'il est là Jasper et puis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, tout seul, dans cette grande chambre voyons. Quand il s'est réveillé il était complètement déboussolé, si je n'avais pas été là, il ce serait sentit abandonné, non ? Je me suis excuser, il n'a rien dit, lui comme moi sommes au courant que c'est en partis de ma faute. Mais ce qui me trouble, c'est de la façon qu'il me tenait contre lui quand il m'a tirer du vide.

- Oui, j'avoue, il te tenait comme si...

- Comme si quoi ? demandais-je, il savait que j'haïssais quand il ne finissait pas ses phrases, mais il semblait vraiment méditatif cette fois.

-Il te tenait comme un homme amoureux, comme un homme qui a faillit perdre sa raison d'être Bella. Il t'a serrai contre lui comme je sers Alice quand elle revient d'une mission difficile sans moi. Il t'a serré comme s'il ne t'haïssait plus. C'est comme s'il avait cacher son jeu, comme si être cruel avec toi était un façon de refouler se sentit qu'il sentait grandir en lui mais qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Je connaissais la réponse. Mais je voulais que Jasper le dise, je l'invitai donc à expliquer.

- L'amour.

Je ne répondis rien, complètement troublé par ce que Jasper avait dis et surtout parce que je sais que Jasper est particulièrement sensible aux gens qui l'entourent et il comprend facilement ce qu'ils ressentent, ce qu'ils essaient de cacher, c'est une une sixième sens pour lui, sans être son pouvoir.

- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ce soir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, mais fais attention, Alice aime de moins en moins que tu restes dans mon lit le soir, m'avertit-il en rigolant légèrement, sachant que sa Alice savais parfaitement qu'il y avait seulement une solide amitié entre lui et moi.

Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps, après que j'aille enlever mes souliers, mes bas et mes pantalons. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand je me rappelai le clavier que j'avais vu dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Tu savais qu'Edward jouait du piano, Jasper ?

- Bien sûr, je l'entends souvent jouer le soir, il joue terriblement bien, ces dernières compositions, car oui, il compose aussi, étaient particulièrement... comment dire... triste.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, l'accusais-je.

- Tu refusais souvent qu'on te parle de lui Bella et puis, je vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit, maintenant, ma cocotte, dors, on en reparlera une autre fois.

Je me réveillai le lendemain et je remarquai que je mettais servis du torse de Jasper comme oreiller pour la nuit, ce qui arrivait souvent, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, je dormais toujours bien quand j'étais à ses côtés.

Jasper dormait encore et je ne voulais pas le déranger en bougeant. J'essayai de me rappeler mon rêve, car je savais que j'avais rêver. J'avais beau essayer de m'en rappeler, la seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'est le visage d'Edward. Je ne me rappelle même plus dans quel contexte. La plus part du temps, Jasper dors jusqu'à 11 heure ou midi et moi, je suis plus une lève-tôt. Je regardais vers la fenêtre et la lueur rosée me dictait que c'était le levée du jour.

À cet heure-là, environ 5h du matin, la bouffe n'était pas encore servit dans la cafétéria, c'est donc pour cette raison que je me téléportai dans ma chambre pour pouvoir m'habiller, je pourrais toujours trouvé ce que j'allais faire par la même occasion.

Une fois habiller d'un pantalon en coton, d'un t-shirt et d'une bonne veste, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce que j'allais faire. Ça ne me tentait pas de lire... ce que je faisais habituellement le matin. Je sortis donc de ma chambre en prenant bien le temps de la barré et me mis a errer dans les couloirs. Je m'arrêtai à la salle de bain quelques temps pour me rafraîchir et je continuai à marcher dans les couloirs le reste du temps, je pris l'ascenseur et appuyer sur un quelqueconque bouton, il n'y a aucune chance que je me perde ici, je connais l'établissement comme le fond de ma poche. Je continuai de marcher dans une direction inconnu, me laissant aller à mes pensées. J'arrêtai seulement de marcher quand je me rendis compte que j'étais devant les portes de la section des soins. Maudit sois mes pieds qui m'avait traîné jusqu'ici.

Je savais que j'avais le choix d'entrer ou non dans cette partie, mais quelque chose me poussait à aller vérifier comment allait Edward. Mais je savais qu'a cet heure tout était fermé et que je n'avais sûrement pas le droit d'y aller, c'est donc pour cette raison que je me téléportai tout simplement dans la chambre d'Edward.

Celui-ci dormait toujours, mais la couverture avait glissé de sur lui, je m'approchai donc pour la lui remettre correctement, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Mais sans faire exprès, je lui frolai le cou et mon toucher le réveilla. J'enlevai ma main aussitôt, espérant qu'il se rendormirait tout simplement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit alors que je venais le voir une seconde fois en deux jours.

Heureusement, il se rendormit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait repris des couleurs, c'est bien, il faisait légèrement peur blanc comme il était hier. Je pensai à quitter immédiatement la chambre, mais ne m'avais-je pas dis que je lui porterais compagnie pendant qu'il dormirait ? C'était sûrement une façon de me sentir moins coupable, mais c'était déjà ça.

Mais c'est avec ses pensées que j'allais m'asseoir dans la chaise. J'aurais du penser à amener quelque chose à faire, comme de la lecture, mais bon, je devrai tout simplement me contenter de veiller sur lui. Je fixai donc me regard sur son corps et encore une fois, je ne pu me retenir de me dire qu'il était quand même assez beau pour un gars qui est été si fendant auparavant. Sous sa couverture, je ne pouvais voir son ventre bouger et malgré les machines qui me disait qu'il était bien envie, je voulu vérifier, je poser donc tout doucement la main sur sa poitrine et je sentis aussitôt son mouvement de respiration et aussi, son coeur battre. Quand je voulus enlever ma main, une autre la retint là, je regardai Edward qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, malgré son réveil que je n'avais pas vu venir, était-ce une de ses spécialités, que de toujours me surprendre ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et je le trouvai magnifique à l'instant même. Edward partit à rire.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Je rougis faiblement et il sourit un peu plus. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait la putin de capacité de lire dans les pensées.

- Tu peux-tu mettre ce don à off parfois ? Parce que ça doit être fatigant de toujours entendre ce que les autres pensent !

- Oui, j'ai appris à le faire avec Carlisle. Mais lorsque je ne prend pas le temps de le faire, comme à mon réveil ou quand je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, j'entends tous ce que le monde pensent et de plutôt loin.

Je n'avais pas penser au fait que si moi, j'avais eut de la difficulté à contrôler mon don au début, Edward rencontre cette difficulté à chaque fois qu'il entre en contact avec une nouvelle personne avec un pouvoir.

- Oui, j'avoue que je minimise les contacts avec ceux qui sont comme nous deux, continua-t-il a marmonner, à moitié endormi, ma main sur sa poitrine sous sa main.

Une infirmière arriva alors dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien et me sourit en sortant. Je regardai Edward qui s'était assit dans son lit et lui donnai quelques coussins qu'il y avait dans le garde-robe pour qu'il puisse les mettre dans son dos. Comme aucun de nous deux ne parlait, je décidai d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger, après tout, il était déjà 7 heures du matin. Je me téléportai dans la cafétéria et me dirigeai vers la petite file en prenant deux plateaux avec moi. Je les remplis de gaufres et de deux verres de lait et je me retéléportai dans la chambre, à quoi bon jouer avec ma maladresse et courir la chance que je me renverse tout dessus. Une fois aux côtés d'Edward, je vis que celui-ci me regardait avec un petit sourire et me remercia quand je lui passai son plateau.

Je commençai à manger, sans le regarder, un peu gêné d'être en sa compagnie encore une fois. Je pensai alors à quelque chose...

- Tu as mis ton pouvoir de lire dans les pensées de côté ? Que je n'aille pas peut de pensée librement ? Lui demandais-je, me disant que je n'aurais jamais du dire cette deuxième phrase ensuite.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais comme tu m'intrigues, je me demande si je ne devrais pas le débloquer. Que veux-tu donc penser que je ne devrais pas entendre Bella ? Me dit-il, son air espiègle de retour.

- Ce ne sont justement pas tes affaires, répondis-je, un peu amusé.

- D'accord alors... me dit-il un peu bougon.

J'étais bien contente de savoir que je pouvais penser sans qu'il ne m'écoute. J'essayai de me rappeler ce à quoi je pensais avant d'interrompre le fil de mes pensées. Ah oui ! Pourquoi étais-je si gênée d'être à côté de lui en ce moment.

« Peut-être parce qu'il est beau ? me chuchota ma conscience. Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui ta sauvé la vie ? Peut-être parce que tu viens de le regarder dormir pendant plusieurs heures, deux jours de suite ? Peut-être parce qu'il te plaît ? Peut-être parce que selon Jasper, il t'aime ?»

J'entendis le bruit d'une fourchette tomber à ce moment là et je regardai Edward qui semblait un peu surprit. Est-ce parce qu'il n'a pas fait exprès d'échapper son couvert, ou est-ce parce qu'il m'a mentit et qu'il a écouter mes pensées ? À voir son air, j'étais presque sûr que c'était la deuxième option.

- Masen ! Dis-je, sentant la colère monter d'avoir oublier qu'il pouvait être un faux jetons. tu m'avais dit que tu n'écoutais pas! C'est personnelle mes pensées ! T'avais pas à écouter !

Je me levai, plus parce que j'étais gênée de mettre laissé aller à mes pensées. Je voulais me retournai et partir quand Edward je pris la main et me demanda de rester avec lui.

- Bella... s'il te plaît... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Alors... je te plaît ? Rigola-t-il, un air espiègle.

- Alors, tu m'aimes ? Demandais-je en retour.

Son air espiègle quitta rapidement son regard. Je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas et c'était mieux pour moi comme ça.

- Oublis ça, je plaisante seulement, dis-je en éclatant d'un faux rire plutôt convaincant.

Il me souvit dans mon rire, mais de façon plus nerveuse, moi et ma maudite habitude de ne pas tourner ma langue 7 fois dans ma bouche avant de parler ! Il était plutôt tôt et je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais faire de ma journée, si je resterais ou non aux côtés d'Edward, mais peut-être que celui-ci voulait quelque chose de particulier ?

- Eh, Edward, il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais ? Du genre, quelque chose qui est dans ta chambre ?

- Bah, peut-être mon ipod, pour les moments ou je vais être seul et mon cellulaire, ce serait bien s'il te plaît, me sourit-il.

- Je vais te chercher ça illico !

-B...

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fais, je n'entendis pas ce que Edward voulait me dire et me téléportai dans sa chambre. Je compris rapidement mon erreur, je ne savais pas où ils étaient ! Et pas question d'y retourner et d'avoir l'air épaisse en demandant où ils sont ! Il ne me restait qu'une seule option, fouiller !

«Ça te fais très plaisir n'est-ce pas, me dis cette petite voix dans ma tête»

Pourquoi pas. Après tout, ça me permet de le connaître un peu plus !

«Ouais ouais, c'est ça.»

Je regardai autour de moi, alors que je n'y avais prêter aucune importance la dernière fois que j'étais venue, ayant pour objectif la couverture, là, je pris le temps de détaillé la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était une chambre typiquement masculine, il n'y avait pas de poster de sports ou de filles en bikini comme dans celle d'Emmett ou de Jasper (quoi que dans celle de Jasper, c'est juste du sport). Le lit, dans le coin au fond de la chambre, était recouvert de draps verts, plutôt intense. Les murs avaient été peinturer jaune pâle, rendant le tout très ensoleillé. Le linges sales étaient en boules dans un coin et non éparpillé partout. son bureau où reposait son portable était relativement propre et sur celui-ci que je trouvai le ipod, je le pris et lançai un petit coup d'oeil aux photos sur le babillard devant. Il y en avait une de son ancienne famille, une de lui et de ses amis ici, en tout cas, ceux avec qui ils se tenaient il y a quelques mois. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, il ne se tenait plus avec James et Victoria... Mais bon, c'est ces affaires. Il y avait un horaire de travaille, tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant près d'ici, avoir su... j'aurais été faire un petit tour ! Mais la photo qui me frappa le plus était une de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi, on étaient complètement crampé de rire, Emmett se tenant les côtes, Alice s'appuyant sur Rose qui semblait avoir la larme à l'oeil et moi qui m'accotait sur Jasper tellement je riais. Je me creusai les méninges pour savoir que quel moment il s'agissait, mais aucun ne me revenait, la photo semblait daté de 1 an ou 2. Mais rien ne me disait de quel moment il s'agissait, mais peu importe, pourquoi Edward avait-il une photo de notre gang sur son babillard ? Je devrai peut-être lui poser la question bientôt. Mais comme le temps passait plutôt vite, je devais me dépêcher, car Edward saurait que j'avais prit le temps de fouiller. Je partis donc à la recherche du cellulaire, mais à vu d'oeil, je ne le voyais pas du tout. Je remarquai aussi que le seul endroit dans la chambre en désordre, semblait être le coin où il avait son clavier électronique, les partitions étaient toutes pêle-mêle.

Je me résolus donc assez vite, il fallait que je fouille plus en profondeur. Je m'approchai du bureau et ouvrit l'un tiroir, rien et dans l'autre et bien, je ne le sus pas car il avait été barré à clé il me semble. Que pouvait-il bien renfermé ? Je ne me posai pas plus de questions, car ce n'était pas le but de mon intrusion. J'allai alors vers ce qui me semblait plus propice de contenir son cellulaire, je me dirigeai vers sa veste. Je fouillai dans une poche, trouvai des factures, de la monnaie, un paquet de gomme et des papiers mouchoirs (j'aime mieux ne pas savoir s'ils ont été utilisé ou non). Mais son cellulaire n'y était pas. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ce qui me semblait le plus logique, ses pantalons sales. Je n'étais pas si répugné que je l'aurais cru en prenant son pantalon de la veille et en y trouvant le-dit cellulaire ! J'avais finit ma mission, mais cela avait été trop long pour laisser croire que je les avais trouver du premier coup. Je cherchai une idée au plus vite et décidai de passer par ma chambre.

Une fois arriver dans ma pièce, je me dirigeai vers le coin où je gardais quelques jeux de sociétés et en pris quelques uns, il fallait bien s'occuper. Je me téléportai de nouveau et atterri dans la chambre d'Edward qui tourna le regard vers moi, avec un sourire.

- Tiens, voilà ton cellulaire et ton ipod, si cela a été si long, c'est que je suis passé chercher quelques jeux dans ma chambre, me sentis-je obligé de lui expliquer en lui passant ses deux objets.

Nous commençâmes alors une partie de cartes, pas très difficile, mais je crois qu'aucun de nous ne semblait près pour quelques chose de très compliqué. Nous jouions toujours aux cartes vers 10 heure du matin, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Il y eut un éclat de lumière et je vis les cartes qu'on avait déposé sur Edward, faute d'une table, revolé partout sous le choc. Quelqu'un venait de se jeter sur Edward.

- Oh mon Eddie, mon pauvre chou ! Tu aurais du m'avertir que tu étais dans cet état ! Mon petit Ed d'amour ! Mon chéri, tu es si mal en point ! Tu es resté seul tout ce temps ! C'est à cause de Swan que tu es là on ma dit !

Je toussotai à ce moment pour montrer ma présence à la pimbêche qu'était Tanya.

- Swan... grogna-t-elle.

- Tanya... aurais-tu l'obligeance de descendre de sur moi si tu ne veux pas que je sois plus mal en point par ta faute, la coupa Edward.

Denali se leva et se rapprocha de moi, l'air menaçante.

- C'est à cause de toi qu'il est ici et tu oses venir le visiter !

- Tanya, grogna Edward.

- Edward, laisse-moi sortir cette pimbêche de ta chambre, lui dit-elle, comme si je n'étais pas présente.

- Tan...

- Non, chut, le coupa-t-elle et comme celui-ci n'était pas des plus énergique, il ne tenta pas de la couper cette fois. Alors Swan, ce n'était pas assez de le blesser, il faut que tu viennes le déranger alors qu'il ne peut pas se défendre et qu'il est vulnérable. Il aurait pu mourir car il a sauver ton gros cul ! J'ai failli perdre mon chéri car il est trop généreux alors qu'il n'y pas si longtemps, il te haissait ! Tu vas donc sortir ici au plus vite et me laisser toute seule avec lui, je vais m'en occuper ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ici ! Déguerpis.

Je ne trouvai rien à redire, je ne me sentais pas en force de contre-attaquer.

- D'accord, dis-je avant de me téléportai.

Je n'entendis pas Edward m'appeler une fois que j'eus disparu. Je réapparus dans ma chambre, je pris ensuite un livre et me mis à lire.

Le lendemain, je n'allai pas voir Edward, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était hospitaliser.

Le jour d'après non et ceux d'après non plus. Je passai ces jours à faire mes test d'amélioration, me pratiquant à transpoter une forme vivante avec moi dans mes téléportations, les fois que je l'avais fait, la personne n'était pas très en point quand nous arrivions à destination, pour le moment, j'utilisais un chien, j'avais passer par la souris, le lapin, le chat et maintenant le chien, agrandissant la masse de la personne à transporter à chaque fois. J'allais manger, j'avais de simple conversation avec Jasper et les autres, je dormais plus qu'à l'habite, certain pouvait dire que je semblais triste, déprimé, mais non, je me sentais juste... vide...

C'était le 10e jour d'hospitalisatiion d'Edward, je n'étais pas retourner le voir, de peur de tomber sur Tanya, j'évitai aussi celle-ci. J'avais entendu dire qu'Edward se remettais sur pieds depuis trois jours, je veux dire, il recommençait vraiment à marcher. Je croisai Alice au coin d'un couloir alors que je voulais me rendre à la bibliothèque municipale de notre ville et elle me dit:

- Eh ! Bella ! Il paraîtrait que Tanya est partie magasiner toutes la journée ! Amuse-toi bien, termina-t-elle en gambadant.

Cela me semblait tout clair, que je le veuille, ou non, j'irais voir Edward cet après-midi. Je regardai ma montre et je vis qu'il était déjà 13h30 ! Je pris aussitôt le chemin de la section hôpital, tout en cherchant ce que je pourrais lui dire.

Esmée m'accueillit.

- Eh, ma puce, tu viens voir Edward ?

- Oui... marmonnais-je.

- Parfait, tu connais le chemin ?

- Oui, marmonnais-je de nouveau.

- Il va être content de te voir, j'en suis sûr. Cette peste de Tanya vient l'agacer tout les jours, je dois souvent la jetée dehors !

- D'accord, merci Esmée, lui souris-je avant de me dirigée vers la chambre d'hôpital d'Edward.

Je cognai et entendu aussitôt:

- Tanya ! Dégage d'ici !

J'ouvris doucement la porte, par peur de sa réaction.

- Oh ! Bella ! Me sourit-il, radieux.

- Eh... salut, lui répondis-je.

- Entre ! Je suis content de te voir. Désolé pour l'accueil Tanya me colle tout le temps ces jours-ci, dit-il, un peu morose. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?

- Je... je... et bien... Tanya ma dit de ne pas revenir et puis... bégayais-je.

- Bella ! Tu ne l'as pas crus j'espère, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ses paroles que tu n'es pas revenu ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu, quand je t'ai rappeler. Tanya ne t'a pas dit que je voulais te voir. Les infirmières ne voulaient pas te passer le mot. Je ne vois jamais Esmée. Je n'ai pas vu Carlisle, je n'avais pas ton numéro de cellulaire, je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais te passer le message, je n'ai encore aucun don qui ne fait cela, blagua-t-il.

- D'accord, marmonnais-je, toujours dans le cadre de la porte.

- Ne t'ais-je pas dis d'approcher, me sourit-il en se décalant de sur le lit et me laissant un place.

Je rougis et m'installer le plus au bord de son lit, évitant tout contact avec son superbe corps... Non Bella, ne pas penser ça !

- Co... comment va ta jambe ? Lui demandais-je.

- Beaucoup mieux, selon les médecins, je pourrai sortir demain ! Il paraît que j'ai un très bon organisme ! Je peux marcher plutôt facilement, il va juste falloir que je fasse attention pour le reste du mois au moins.

- C'est bien, dis-je en me tournant vers lui et en croisant son regard extrêmement vert qui me fixait aussi.

Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire. Je remarquai aussitôt qu'il était beaucoup plus beau lorsqu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Après quelques minutes de silence où aucun de nous ne disait mot et ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit, je décidai de me lancer avec une petite question qui me taraudait.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je suis arrivé ici à 9 ans, c'est Carlisle qui venait me chercher alors que ma famille me rejetais de plus en plus. J'avais à peu près 8 ans quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais capable d'aller très très vite, c'est le premier don que j'ai acquis. Quelques mois après, j'ai commencer à pouvoir attirer le monde à moi, j'étais le plus rejet de mon école et en peu de temps, j'étais devenu le plus populaire. Carlisle appelle-ça le don de séduction.

- Tu t'en sers toujours ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète de savoir si c'était lui qui faisait que je me sentais attiré par lui.

- Non plus maintenant, les gens qui se tienne avec moi, son attirer par moi naturellement, sourit-il. J'avais presque 9 ans quand j'ai acquis le don de la métamorphose corporelle. Mais à ce moment, je ne pouvais le contrôler, je n'allais plus à l'école car des fois j'avais un troisième bras, je me retrouvais avec un sexe féminin, ou de la poitrine, j'avais les cheveux très long un jour, j'étais presque chauve celui d'après, mon nez grandissais, j'avais deux bouches, c'est la partie la plus effrayant de ma vie que je me rappelle à ce jour. Ma soeur et mes parents avaient peur de moi. C'est seulement un mois plus tard que Carlisle est arrivé dans ma vie, mes parents lui ont tout de suite accordé leur confiance, j'étais bien content à ce moment de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui savait ce que j'étais, ce qui m'arrivait et comment je pouvais y remédier. Je suis allé vivre avec lui. C'est ça qui est ça.

- D'accord, merci de me l'avoir dit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quelque chose de plus qu'Edward et moi entendîmes:

- Edinouchet !

C'était Tanya, de toute évidence, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Edward, mais que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas supposé être en ville ? Je paniquai un peu car je ne voulais pas rencontrer cette mégère et en plus, j'étais assise dans le lit d'Edward, chose qu'il ne la sûrement pas laisser faire, en tout cas, je crois.

- Bella, elle va jamais me lâcher, je vais faire quelque chose, tu me fais confiance ?

- Euh... oui... marmonnais-je, me posant des questions sur ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je regardais toujours la porte lorsque Edward posa une main sur ma joue et me fit pivotai la tête dans sa direction, je le regardai dans les yeux et vit tout de suite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait m'embrasser. Je rougis automatiquement et je devais être rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les mienne.

- Arghhh ! Entendis-je, alors que je passais mes bras autour du cou d'Edward pour me rapprocher.

Peut-être prenais-je ça trop à coeur, mais bon dieu que c'était bien ! Je le sentis passer ses bras autour de ma taille, j'étais maintenant collé à lui, c'était complètement passionnelle ! Si on m'avait averti plus tôt qu'embrasser Edward allait être aussi parfait, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Je sentis alors une forte douleur dans le derrière de la tête et je du lâcher Edward.

Cette folle me tirait les cheveux ! Et comme j'étais couché dans un lit, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui donner un bon coup de poing ou coup de pied. Je fis alors ce en quoi j'excellais, je stoppai le temps. Et comme j'avais demander à Edward de ne pas écouter mes pensées, il n'avait pas pu le stopper en même temps que moi, je décrochai mes cheveux des mains de Tanya qui avait bien l'air folle de tirer sur du vide. Edward, lui semblait effrayé de ne pas pouvoir bougé... ou, me protéger ? Espérais-je.

Je pris Tanya, elle était plus lourde qu'elle ne semblait l'être, c'est déjà la deuxième fois en moins de mois que je la transporte ! Je l'assis sur la chaise, l'idée de l'attacher avec une corde était tentante, mais je préférai laisser faire, j'allai m'installer de nouveau près d'Edward et repartis le temps.

Edward ne sembla pas déstabiliser par le fait que j'avais changer de position et que Tanya était maintenant assise sur une chaise, mais elle, elle semblait complètement perdue. elle croisa mon regard et se releva, prête à me sauter dessus une nouvelle fois, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire cette fois.

J'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Edward cria:

- Tanya ! Arrête ! Ça suffit comme ça !

- Mais, Eddie, cette folle...

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie, la coupa-t-il, mon nom c'est Edward, et puis, Bella est loin d'être folle ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Mais, elle t'embrassait et puis, c'est moi que tu aimes ! Dit-elle, en colère contre moi.

- Non, Tanya, non, c'est Bella que j'aime ! Cria-t-il.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre. Edward venait tout juste de dire qu'il m'aimait ! Je vis Tanya se lever comme une furie et sortir en claquant la porte. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je me tournai doucement vers Edward et je vis que celui-ci avait les joues toutes roses, à qui le tour de rougir ?

- Je... tu peux répéter ta dernière phrase, lui demandais-je doucement.

Il leva la tête et planta son regard dans le miens, il sourit légèrement:

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je sentis mon coeur exploser de joie, je me doutais bien que je l'aimais aussi, j'étais que trop attirer par lui pour que ce soit anodin ou un simple désir.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

C'était donc cela, toutes les années que nous avons passés à ce mépriser, c'était sûrement pour camoufler le fait que l'on se sentait attiré l'un par l'autre. Qui a dit que la barrière entre la haine et l'amour est faible ? J'en prend conscience aujourd'hui, alors que j'embrasse celui qui, il y a encore deux semaines étaient mon ennemi. Je délaissai mes pensées et me concentrai simplement sur le baiser que me donnait Edward, essayant, chacun de notre côté, de passé toute notre amour sur le bout de nos lèvres.

Les temps à venir seront sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus heureux pour nous deux !

* * *

FIN

* * *

_Et puis ? Comment c'était ? Faites-moi part de vos avis ! ^^_


End file.
